


Spoiled Rotten

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gay husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: When Erik becomes unsure about whether or not Eleven truly loves him even though they're married, Eleven takes him on a nice date to give him all the love and attention he deserves, reaffirming the fact that, yes, he adores him 'til the day he dies and beyond.Yes I did bring the married gay husbands, you're welcome
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Spoiled Rotten

**Author's Note:**

> MINOR ACT I SPOILERS (References to Heliodor and Gondolia, especially Gondolia)

He was supposed to be sleeping but Erik was too awake to catch a wink. Something ate him like a dog gnawing on a bone.

Something that had been on his mind for several days, actually.

He had those thoughts of doubt every now and again but as of late, they were much stronger than usual and it made him uneasy. He turned his head to see his Eleven on his side, sleeping soundly without a care in the world. He noted the gold ring on his finger and stared at it. This made him pull his hand out and glance at his own gold ring on his hand. 

He couldn’t believe it even still.

_He couldn’t believe that they actually got married only a few months before._

But despite being married with physical proof and all, he still had that lingering doubt clouding his mind: did Eleven actually love him like he said he did?

Erik laid there for a moment or so, debating on whether to say something now or wait until morning. After some time in agonizing silence and thinking, he mustered the courage to speak up. He gently placed a hand on Eleven’s shoulder and shook it a little, hoping that would wake him.

Then he remembered Jade saying something about him being a heavy sleeper.

“Eleven? Are you awake?”

No answer.

“Wake up, please…”

He felt some movement but still kept his eyes shut.

“Eleven? Eleven! Wake up!”

Erik shook him a little harder than he probably meant to and watched as Eleven shifted in his sleep before opening his eyes and fighting to wake up. It took him a minute to be awake enough to respond and noted the look of worry in Erik’s face.

“Erik? Sweet, what’s wrong?”

Erik tensed up and took a breath.

“Do you like me?”

“I’m sorry?” Eleven asked, confused.

“Do you like me?” Erik repeated, clearly worried.

If he didn’t know Erik any better, he would’ve thought that was an absurd question. But this was Erik and, unfortunately, there were occasions where he had to assure Erik that he still loved him regardless.

It was no different than one of those times, but it still concerned Eleven a lot. 

“..... Erik, we’re married.”

“Yeah, but did you marry me as a friend or-”

_H-How does one marry as a friend??_

“Sweet, if I didn’t love you, I wouldn’t have asked to marry you.”

Fair point, but Erik still wasn't convinced.

"I know, it's just… I'm sorry if I'm being difficult…"

"No, it's okay," Eleven assured him, "what's on your mind?"

Erik’s face scrunched up in concentration until he felt Eleven’s hand on his cheek and immediately softened his expression, seemingly melting into it.

“I just get worried sometimes that… that I’m not enough. I know it’s not true, b-but it’s hard sometimes… y’know? I just… I want to be the best for you because you deserve it-

“-and you are, sweet. You’re so good and you don’t realize it, but you are. You’re a lot more selfless than you think you are, and you’ve done more good than you give yourself credit for.”

“R-Really?”

“Yes really.” At this, Eleven smiled at him and, cupping his face in his hands, planted a soft kiss on his forehead. 

Erik closed his eyes, smiling a little. He then felt himself being pulled into a warm body and snuggled into the crook of his neck while wrapping his arms around his waist. He felt Eleven’s arms wrapped protectively around him and one hand in his hair, scratching his scalp calmly and relaxing him instantly. 

“I love you for you, Erik, and nothing is going to change that. 

Erik wanted to cry right there, even feeling his own eyes getting a little misty. Eleven loved him regardless as his partner and now-official husband. The hand stroking his back rubbed circles to soothe him to sleep and it was effective enough that he almost started to pass out. 

“Eleven?”

“Yes, dear?”

“What are we doing tomorrow?”

“I was thinking of a nice date tomorrow.”

“A date?”

“Yeah. Somewhere nice. Somewhere to spoil a certain someone absolutely rotten.”

“Spoil lil ol’ me?”

“Yup, and I think I know exactly how I’m going to do it.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Me neither.”

Erik gave him a dopey grin before he became too sleepy to remain awake any longer, curling up into his lover and falling asleep, more soundly than before. 

_Next morning_

The first thing Erik noticed upon waking up was the empty spot next to him in the bed. The bed felt much emptier than it actually was, which it successfully was enough to wake Erik up from the bed. Stretching after sitting up in bed, he took a moment for his awareness to come to order. 

Erik caught the scent of food, meaning that Eleven was most likely in the kitchen making breakfast. He heard footsteps in the hall, meaning that Eleven was just around the corner. Coming into view in the doorway, Erik caught sight of him holding a small tray of food with that famous sweet smile of his. 

“Good morning, sweet. Did you rest well?”

“Yeah,” Erik slurred.

“Good, good. I hope you’re hungry!”

Erik’s stomach did the talking for him as it growled in response. Eleven laughed quietly as he walked up to the side of the bed and set the tray down in front of him. He laid in bed on Erik’s side as Erik curiously eyed everything in front of him. On the tray was a glass of milk and on his plate was a small bread bun, an apple and some fresh berries in a bowl with a sweet pastry on the side. Erik didn’t know what to start first. Eleven sat down the edge of the bed by his side.

“This is all for me?” 

“Yup!” Eleven chirped, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. 

Erik took another minute to stare at his food before going to the bread bun and taking a bite out of it. It felt warm in his hands like it was just freshly made. 

“Did you make this? It’s still warm.” Erik asked, his mouth full of bread.

“Made fresh this morning.”

How early did Eleven wake up to put this together? He reluctantly put the bread aside to take a bite out of the apple, feeling the crispness on his tongue. He really went through all that trouble to make him this just for him. 

“What’s that?” Erik questioned curiously, pointing to the pastry on the tray.

“Oh, that’s a strawberry roll.”

“You make that one, too?”

“I did, but I had mom help with that one. She’s better at those than I am.”

Erik never really had a thing for sweets, viewing them as too much of a luxury and too fancy for him. This one, however, looked simple enough with its red swirl on top of the flaky bread laced with white glaze. He set the apple aside and carefully picked up the treat, eyeing it. He took a moment and bite into it, chewing it slowly. Eleven watched as his face went from one of indifference to lighting up brightly, his eyes all sparkly. His face grew soft and even looked younger in that brief moment of realization.

“What do you think?”

Erik looked him first and then down at the pastry in his hands. 

“Do all pastries taste this good?”

“Yeah, but some more than others depending on your taste.”

“Well you know me, I don’t normally go for sweets all that much but if you made them, I’d go for them anytime.”

That was a comforting thought and so Eleven kept that in mind to learn the recipe better so that he can more of them in the future.

Eleven watched contently as Erik enjoyed the rest of his breakfast with that cute smile of his.

_An hour later_

“So what are we doing today?”

“I was thinking of traveling around.”

“Is it about that thing you said last night about going on a date?”

“Yes it is, and I fully intend to take care of it.”

“A-Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Eleven assured him, nodding. 

“Okay, then. Surprise me!”

“Oh, I will.”

Eleven offered his hand, which Erik took, and kickstarted the Zoom spell to send them flying. 

Erik had shut his eyes a second before taking off and didn't open them until his feet were back on the ground. The first thing that greeted him was a bunch of colored banners draped over the large stone buildings.

_Heliodor._

"Heliodor?"

"There's a little shop that I've heard has the best treasures to dress my cute little thief in."

Erik's face colored pink. Nonetheless, he was also intrigued.

"Where is it?"

"It's on the other side of town. We'll have to walk there but with this place being as lively as it is, I'm sure we won't be bored getting there. Com'on," Eleven told him, holding out his hand. 

Erik took it happily, and they both walked down from the plaza down to the main street. A few bards were playing their lutes as a young dancer enticed a small crowd. Shopkeepers proclaimed their latest wares of the day. Children playing about. It was as though the place had always been like that. One of the weapon shops caught Erik's eye and Eleven noticed. 

"See something, dear?"

"Yeah, but we'll come back to it later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"It's alright, we got plenty of time. Here, let's go in."

Eleven led Erik to the shop in question and let Erik pick out what he wanted. Turns out, there was a knife he liked, an ornate crow's claw (black handle with a silver blade). With its beauty, it was no wonder it caught Erik's eye. 

"That's the one?"

"Yeah, this is the one."

Eleven took out his gold to pay for it, ignoring Erik's protests, and soon they walked out, his new knife attached to his sash.

"I can't believe you!"

"I told you I was gonna take care of it, right?"

"You did, but…"

"It's not a problem at all," Eleven snuck a kiss on his cheek, "Anywhere else, sweet?"

"No, not at the moment."

"Okay! Just let me know if you wanna go do something okay?"

Erik smiled, nodding response. He wasn't kidding when he said that he was going to spoil him.

"So where is this shop you mentioned earlier?"

"Should be right down here."

Erik first noticed the lace-covered windows and the elaborately painted door. As his intrigue grew, so did his shyness as he held onto Eleven's arm. 

"Ready?"

"What is this place?"

"It's got a little bit of everything so it's a little hard to describe fully." 

They slowly walked up to the front door and Eleven pushed it open. Erik’s eyes widened like a cat’s as he stared into the room; there were certainly treasures of every variety with some that Erik didn’t even know existed.

The room had almost a mystic feel to it with the faint hint of incense. Along the walls were draped in exquisite silks and lace as well some beautiful plants either hung or on the windowsills. There was fancy furniture made with real leather and brightly crafted with precious metals like gold and silver or highly-polished wood. Scattered all over the area were little trinkets, gadgets, and charms. There was a section that had nothing but exotic fashion from around the world, which is what Eleven was hinting at. 

"Welcome, curious ones, to my humble symposium of the bizarre and fantastical! Wander around and see what catches your interest!" An older woman behind the counter greeted with a dramatic flair that would give Sylvando a run for his money. She quickly hid among the vast amounts of fabrics draped on the side.

Eleven turned to see Erik holding up the prettiest robe he had ever laid eyes on. It was a light blue, see-through robe with a gorgeous flower pattern up the robe and on the edges of the sleeves. The belt was a shiny, matching silk that complimented the robe. Erik couldn't stop staring at it, his eyes wide with interest. Erik looked like he was about to put it back until Eleven stopped him.

"You’re not gonna try it on?"

"Me? In that? Are you sure?"

"You should, it matches your eyes."

"If you say so…"

Erik took the robe from him and very carefully dressed in it, scared of tearing the fabric in any way. After tying the belt around, he found a nearby mirror and began to view himself with the robe on, much to Eleven's delight. 

"Is it comfortable?"

"Yeah, it's like I'm wearing nothing at all," Erik replied, trying to hide his growing grin. 

"Good. You're so handsome in it."

Erik couldn't help but blush; Eleven had a way of doing that to his heart. 

"I feel like it's missing something. Wait here a minute, love," Eleven said, pressing a quick kiss on Erik’s cheek before disappearing into the fabric-laden shop, leaving him by himself next to a mirror. Erik took a moment to pose with the robe some more, liking it the more he wore it. Eleven was right, it did suit him well. 

“Love? Are you still here?”

Eleven greeted him with some of the prettiest jewelry Erik had ever seen. In Eleven’s hands were several gold necklaces, bracelets and even a couple rings. Erik wasn’t sure what to think of it. He wasn’t sure if he deserved to wear them. 

“For me?”

“May I?”

Erik nodded shyly and watched as Eleven placed the two rings on his fingers. Taking his wrist next, he slid on the gold bracelets with ease, seeing them glimmer in the window light. Last but not least, he asked Erik to face the mirror to put the necklaces around his neck. With careful hands, he placed the necklaces down his neck, laying them out in full view. He snuck a kiss on his neck, making him moan quietly. 

“What a lovely little treasure you are, my sweet. Beautiful and alluring as the dawn.”

Erik looked away with a pink blush on his face but the hand covering his mouth hid a soft smile. 

“Well, if being sexy is a crime, then I guess I’ll have to go to jail a second time.”

Eleven laughed with a silvery peal and kissed him fully, Erik basking in the welcome love and warmth being given. 

_Later_

The afternoon was heading to dusk as they walked through the Heliodor marketplace. Erik was feeling warm and fuzzy after all the attention that Eleven gave him in the exotic shop, one of the rings on his finger along with his gold wedding band. 

“Something on your mind, love?”

“You’re too kind to me.”

“Oh?” He could feel him snake his arm around his waist. 

“Buying me things and giving all this love and attention…”

“You don’t seem to mind.”

“I don’t.”

“Good.”

“So where to now?”

“You’ll see.” He replied with that knowing smile. 

Erik took his hand and Eleven did another Zoom spell…

They arrived at their destination and Erik first noticed the water canals that ran under the city.

_Gondolia._

There was music in the air as there was what seemed like a festival of sorts going on. There were vendors down the main walkway and on the stage, there were people dancing to music by local musicians. The place was bright and festive with music and smells in the air. 

“Shall we?” Eleven looked to him expectantly. 

“Sure!” Erik replied, excited.

They joined hands and intertwined their fingertips as they walked into view. Walking down the steps they were greeted by the locals of the city, wishing them welcome and encouraged them to look around at their wares. It was almost hard to believe that almost half a year ago, they were in danger here and almost killed but now it’s friendly and lively like before. 

Erik caught the smell of something sweet and Eleven noticed.

“Got something?”

“Something smells good. I think it’s coming from there,” Erik pointed at the nearby vendor on his left. The vendor in question was run by an older gentleman and the wares in question were handmade baked treats. Erik appeared hesitant to walk over but with Eleven’s gentle persuasion, he followed him to the booth to see what was on display. On the front table were several treats in the shape of fish, taiyaki, each with a different topping on them. 

“Made fresh this morning!”

“Which one, dear?”

“I’m not sure, they all look good!”

“Why not get several and try them out as we go?”

“You sure?”

“Yeah! Pick whatever ones you want.”

Erik still couldn’t pick which one he wanted, so he randomly picked three kinds of taiyaki. He also pointed to something similar to a cannoli and Eleven got two of them. Blissfully ignoring Erik’s protests about paying, Eleven gathered all the treats into a single bag and so they went on their way.

“Awww, what’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“How much are you gonna spoil me?”

“Oh, I’m not done yet. So which one do you wanna try first?” Eleven asked, digging around the bag.

“Can you pick? I don’t know what to try first.”

“How about this one, I think it’s chocolate.”

Eleven pulled one of the taiyaki out of the bag and offered it to Erik to take a bite. Erik bit the head first and took a moment to chew, actually surprised at the flavor.

“Is it good?”

Erik nodded happily, his mouth full of food. Eleven bit where Erik left off and found he was right. They take turns biting into the treat until it was gone. 

“I wanna try the cannoli next.”

“Okay!”

Eleven dug out the tubular treat and handed it to Erik, who took the first bite as well. Eleven watched as Erik’s eyes got starry-eyed and wide, which meant that he really liked the treat. Eleven took the other one out for himself and found the cannoli to be tasty as well. It was adorable watching Erik eat and be content. Eleven also noticed that Erik was gaining some healthy weight, recalling how horribly thin he was in the dungeon cell when they first met. It took a lot of patient convincing but it finally paid off with Erik being able to enjoy something that wasn’t entirely bland. 

“What was it you said? It was something about not having much of a thing for treats?”

“Well… I may have fibbed a bit. I usually don’t have a thing for treats unless they’re offered. I try not to go for them out of habit but being around you and everyone during our traveling, I think I may have developed a horrible sweet tooth,” Erik confessed with a blush.

“That’s not always a bad thing, sweet.”

“I know, it just feels a bit weird because of what I was like before.”

“Well now, you can enjoy as many sweets as your heart desires. Just tell me when.”

“I will, I will,” Erik assured him, putting on a growing dopey grin and getting a kiss on the cheek.

They were interrupted by the band a particularly heavenly tune on the stage and many couples began slow dancing to the music. Eleven looked back at Erik, who was quietly enthralled by the scene. Eleven squeezed his hand, which got his attention. 

“You wanna go up there?”

“Yeah, that would be nice. It would also be nice not having to worry about getting kidnapped and tied to a pole.”

“That was horrible what they did to you.”

“Yeah, but I’m still here aren’t I?”

“Yes, even after I tried to frantically heal you the moment we had free time on Sylvando’s ship.”

“You worry too much.”

“I worry because I care about you and your well-being. Just promise me you won’t do that again.”

“I can’t promise it, but I won’t do it again.”

“Well, that’s good enough.”

By this point they made their way to the stage, standing off to the side near one of the decorative poles. Above them, colorful ribbons were woven around and to the center as well as on the poles themselves. Eleven set their stuff down on the ground at the foot of the pole and secured it.

“Shall we dance, love?” he asked, holding out his hand to Erik.

Erik nodded and took it, being pulled gently into Eleven’s embrace. Going a few feet from their spot, they joined the crowd of slow-dancers, swaying to the music. 

Goddess, Erik was getting nostalgic. This reminded him of their wedding day when they did their first dance together. He had two left feet but Eleven guided him the whole way and he remembered laughing about it with him in joy. He had gotten a little better since then, but Eleven was the better of the two and so he sort of followed after him.

“Something the matter? Your eyes are misty.”

Erik didn’t even notice. He dabbed a finger to his eye to find that, yes, he was tearing up. Eleven held him a little closer and planted a kiss on his hairline.

“It’s nothing, just got hit with nostalgia s’all.”

“Nostalgia? Let me guess, our wedding day?”

“Yeah. This whole thing just reminded me of it.”

“Same here. I still remember how our first dance went. Even with the lessons, you still had left feet. It was cute, though.”

“Oh shuddup,” Erik buried his red face into Eleven’s shoulder, hearing him laugh quietly in his ear.

“You’re so adorable, you know that?”

Erik let out a whine and got a kiss in his hair.

I still can’t believe you were once a hard criminal; you’re so soft.”

“Well, that’s what you did to me!”

“Oh really?”

“Yes really! You’re the one that came into my life and flipped it upside down, robbing my heart in the process. That’s supposed to be my job and you did it for me!”

“I’m sure you don’t mind at all.”

“I don’t.” Erik’s voice grew soft again.

He heard Eleven laugh warmly and couldn't help but smile.

_Later_

Eleven caught Erik yawning and looking a little sleepy, figuring it was time to head back home. 

"You ready to head back, dear?"

Erik sleepily nodded and Eleven really wanted to carry him in his arms. He might do that once they get back from Cobblestone…

Eleven quietly offered his hand Erik took it, squeezing it. Casting Zoom a final time, they lifted up and away, back to home.

Back in Cobblestone, they landed by the tree several feet from the house. Adjusting his bag, he snuck up behind and hoisted Erik into his arms, much to the other's gentle surprise.

"You looked sleepy so I figured I helped a little. Sorry if I scared you."

Erik quickly got over the surprise and snuggled into him, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck. Eleven laughed quietly, pressing a kiss on his forehead. He walked up to the front door, and after having a little difficulty was able to get it open, stepped inside and closed the door behind him with his foot. 

"Do you wanna go to sleep or take a bath first?"

"Baf," Erik's voice replied, muffled.

"Okay. I have to set you down, though."

"Tha's okay."

Eleven gently placed Erik back on the ground and went to go drop off his bag, taking everything out of it from earlier today. He grabbed the silk robe, neatly folded and the gold jewelry and brought it with him. He reached for Erik's hand as they walked back to their bedroom. Eleven placed the items on the bed and seeing everything laid out, he turned back to his husband waiting for him. 

"Ready?"

Erik nodded happily as they stepped into the bathroom. Eleven went ahead of him and got the water running as Erik started to get undressed. Eleven undressed as well and placed his and Erik's clothes on the stool in the corner of the room. He turned his attention back to Erik, who looked at him with that soft expression he loved so much. He smiled back, and taking his hand, led him to the bath, getting first and Erik after. That way he could rest up against him. They both immediately relaxed as the warm water melted the ache off their bones. Erik felt little kisses along his neck and his arms wrapping around his waist. 

Goddess, this was actual bliss. 

"You like that, handsome?" Eleven asked, pressing his cheek to his. 

"Yeah."

"Yeah? Good."

Erik grabbed a nearby bottle to start washing his hair but Eleven playfully snatched it from him.

"What's that for?"

"I want you to let me do it this time. All I want you to do is relax."

"Okay."

So Erik relented and so he watched Eleven pour some shampoo out of the bottle and immediately went for his hair, running his fingers through the roots. Erik relaxed immediately because damn that felt good.

"Just let me know if I accidentally scratch you or something."

"With hands like yours, I doubt it."

Eleven took his sweet time running his hands through his hair, gently scrunching and working the shampoo through until it was to his liking.

“I’m about to rinse so cover your eyes.”

Erik did so as Eleven grabbed a small cup of water and ran it over him, washing some of the soap suds out. Eleven did it again and got all of it out. Erik wiped away the rest that was on his hands and Eleven grabbed the conditioner bottle next to him. Putting some in his hand, he runs through Erik’s hair again, massaging his scalp at the same time and he hummed below, content.

There was always something in the way his hands worked, whether it be doing simple chores around the house or for leisure like hand-holding. Those work-worn hands were surprisingly soft and comforting to the touch, so anytime touch is involved, Erik tries his hardest not to melt. Being in an intimate setting like this where he would switch between massaging his scalp to caressing his skin with gentle strokes was practically divine. 

This entire day had been nothing but a gift that just kept on giving. Every time he thought Eleven was done, he would raise the bar even higher than previously. 

“Feel good?”

“Yeahhhhh. This is really good.”

“Good,” Eleven smiled, pressing a gentle kiss on his temple.

_Later that evening_

Erik buried his head into the soft pillow as Eleven was putting the lantern light out, leaving a single candle lit in the room on the nightstand. He was warm and comfy with several blankets draped over his body. 

Getting everything done for the night, Eleven turned to face Erik in bed, looking adorable as per usual.

“Cuddles,” Erik held out his arms with grabby hands and his husband couldn’t help but laugh quietly as he walked over to the bed. He lifted the covers and slid into bed next to him, wrapping his arms appreciatively around his waist and pulling him close. Erik snuggled into his chest, immediately feeling warm from the shared body heat. He could feel his hand stroking his back and rubbing soothing circles.

“How did you like today?”

“It was fun, a lot of fun. I didn’t realize you had all of that in mind but I’m not complaining.”

“Well, a little spoiling never hurt anyone and you certainly deserved it with how good and cute you are.”

Erik softly whined, trying to hide his face into his chest. He felt another kiss in his hair. 

“Am I really that cute?” He asked quietly.

“Yup! You are. Handsome, too.”

“Oh stop…”

“You’re wonderful, beautiful, radiant, lively…” 

Erik covered his face with his hands, clearly embarrassed though not displeased with the attention he was receiving as Eleven rambled every adjective he could think of remembering. 

Eventually, they settled down for the night but not before Erik felt his hands cup his face as those blue-gray eyes looked back at him.

“Whatever you believe yourself to be, always know that you are always deserving of love. Always. I married you because I love you so much and you deserve all the good things in life. You’re a wonderful person and marrying you is one of the best decisions I ever made. I love you,” Eleven emphasized, especially on that last sentence.

Erik’s eyes grew watery. 

“I… I love you, too.”

Eleven smiled sweetly at him and Erik couldn’t keep the tears back as they started to roll down his face. Using his thumbs, he gently wiped the tears away and kissed his forehead. Erik smiled back at him and the two came together for a goodnight kiss, just as sweet as the others, perhaps even more so.

Eleven wrapped a protective arm around Erik’s sleepy form and Erik felt himself drift off into a peaceful sleep, warm and loved.


End file.
